


Sweet Little Boy

by Reniisstarker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Harry is a pervert, Innocent Louis, Louis in Panties, Louis wears make up, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Older Harry, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Harry, Underage Louis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Louis is the cute boy across the street and Harry loves to watch him. He keeps his distance, well until Louis comes knocking on his door





	Sweet Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is sex between an older man and teenage boy

There he was again out side with his mother planting flowers. Harry sips his tea watching the boy and his mother. The boys skin was golden, his hair was in his face almost most of the time but when he was gardening with his mother, it was pushed back by a headband, and for the love of God his outfits! Always short, skin showing, and form fitting to his tiny little frame. Harry would sip his hot tea and zero in on the boys round little bum as he bent over. And today was just like any other day. The boy was in shorts that where clearly jeans at one point and a spaghetti strap shirt. Harry this time was reading and sipping his tea as he watched the beautiful boy plant some petunias. He had dirty fantasies about him, one including him tanning the golden golden skin of the little angel. 

He puts his cup of tea down as Louis runs into his house and stays inside for a little bit before coming out. "It's not there!" He shouts to his mother who's body slumped before she answers.

"Louis I'll be back." She takes her gloves off and pulls her car keys from her pocket. She gets into her car and drives off.

Harry looks at Louis. The boy waves good bye to his mother before taking his gloves off and sitting on the stairs, knees propping his arms up that propped his head. Harry watches the beautiful boy for a second before they make eye contact. Harry quickly looks away. He gathers his things ready to leave but then he hears the boy say, "Hey mister!" Harry turns around timidly. The boy was waving at him. 

Harry raises his hand. 

"Hey do you want any cupcakes?"

Harry nods. The boys smiles before going in the house. When he comes out he has a tray of cupcakes. "Mom doesn't want sweets in the house." He closes the door and walks down the stairs then agroas the street to Harry. 

Harry's heart beat fast. The boy was so fucking close he could smell him. Once the little angel was in his face. Harry almost died. 

"Here you go." The tiny little angel presents the tray of chocolate cupcakes to him. "Have a nice day sir."

Harry tries to make him stay but he can't. He watches as Louis crosaes the street and goes back to his front porch. He goes back inside himself and places the cupcakes in his refrigerator. He sits back on his couch and took a deep breath. He was so close to the little thing. God he had beautiful blue eyes and long black lashes, golden skin, those beautiful collar bones exposed, ...oh God Harry was going to combust. He wanted to make the boy scream around his member. To fuck him senseless. To--

_Knock. Knock._

Harry gets up and looks through the peephole. It was the boy from across the street. Harry quickly opens the door. "Hi." He's sweating profusely. 

Louis smiles. "Um I kind of locked my self out by accident." He looks embarrassed and ashamed. "Um can I stay here until my mom comes back?" 

Harry blinks in surprise. This had to be fake. This had to be fucking dream! Either way he said yes. Louis smiled at Harry as he came in. "Just take a seat." Louis does just that. 

"You have a nice house mister." Louis states with a smile. Harry swallowed back his urges. "Um mister do you have a bathroom I need to pee?" 

Harry nods. "It's the third door on the left up stairs. The boy thanks him before going up stairs. Harry takes the opportunity to watch his ass and he didn't regret it. He inhales deeply before sitting down on the couch. He looks up at stairs and when he saw no sign of the boy he unzipped his pants. He kept his eyes there as he slids his pants down a little along with his boxers to his mid thigh. He knew it was wrong and pervertive to masturbate while the boy was only upstairs in his house but that just turned him on even more.

"Where's the tissue?" He hears from the bathroom.

He clears his throat as he runs his hand over his shaft. "Check under the sink." 

"Ok!"

He bites his lip as he runs his thumb over the slit and then with a twisting motion he pumps his own cock. He throws his head back enjoying the sensation. He let's out soft moans before they turn heavy and he's completely out of it. He doesn't open his eyes until he hears, "Oh my God!" That's when his eyes fling open and he looks at the boy .The wide eyed boy who turns around and puts his hands over his eyes. 

"Shit!" He quickly tries to cover himself.

"No no it's your house mister." The boy shakes his head. 

Harry presses a pillow over his hard on and runs his fingers through his hair. The boy slowly turned back around and looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry." Harry's heart was in his throat.

"Why were you doing that?" The sweet innocent boy asked. 

"Um," Harry starts clearing his throat. "Sometimes older people want to feel good." 

The golden boy raises an eyebrow. "You're joking that can't feel good all you're doing is touching yourself."

He was too innocent. 

Harry smiles. "Well it can be but it's even more pleasurable when some one else does it."

"Really?" 

"Really." Harry pats a spot next to him in the couch. "Come on sit. I'll show you." Timidly the boy does as told. His hands in his laps and his feet slightly swinging. He was adorable and that only made Harry want to wreck him even more. "You're pretty." He touches the boys cheeks feeling them burn from a blush.

"Thank you." The boy smiles. 

"Don't tell your mother ok?" 

"Okay." The boy nods. Harry removes the pillow letting his erection pop up. The boys eyes went wide. "Why is it so big?"

"It's not scary is it?" 

The boy shakes his head. "It's just big." 

"Give me your hand." The boy does as told. Harry makes him hold his penis but one tiny hand wouldn't do the job, even though it felt amazing. "Fuck give me your other hand, baby."

"You cussed and my name is Louis, mister." 

"I'm sorry Louis but please just give me your other hand." Louis does just that. Harry takes his hand and places it around his throbbing shaft. "Now move your hands up and down baby." 

Louis works his hands, watching the foreskin move around the older man's shaft. Harry couldn't believe it the boy he's been watching for almost a month was in his house giving him a hand job. He duddid want it to end. He watched as the boy looked closely as if mesmerized. Precum begins to leak. "You're leaking." The wide eyed boy looks at Harry. 

"Yeah it happens. It's nothing bad. You can taste it you know." 

The boy scrunches up his nose. "You liar." He giggles.

Harry pets his head. "No I mean it." He runs hisfingers through Louis' feathery hair before slowly lowering the boys head. "Just one lick baby." Louis does just that. He licks the slit and collects precum on the tip of his pink tongue. Harry throws his head back and groans. "Oh fuck."

"You cussed!" 

"Shh just open your mouth wide." The boy does it making an aah sound. "Good boy. Now keep your tongue out." Harry rubs his tip on the boys tongue. "Grown ups also like to suck it."  Harry didn't wait for the boy to interrupt. He pushes his head down a little. "Watch your teeth and suck it just like a lollipop." The boy at first sucks to hard causing Harry to almost jolt up. "No no Louis not so hard." The boy slows down and sucks gently. "Mm good boy now move your head up and down." The boys does that. The head of his cock hits the back of the boys throat. Louis gags and tries to get up but Harry grips his head and pushes his head down and thrusts his hips up. 

"Mm baby!" Louis looks up at him with those big blue eyes almost as if pleading for him to stop but they only made Harry go faster. Louis squeezes his eyes shut as Harry fucks his face senseless. When his eyes open back he can't control his blinking. Harry lifts his head to let Louis breath. Louis coughs before Harry pushes him back on his large member. This lasted for a good minute or so until Harry pulls him off. Louis wipes his mouth and coughs trying to breath. 

"Ow you hurt me!" Mascara tinted tears stained the boys cheeks. 

Harry touched the boys cheek. "Hey it's okay baby I didn't mean to." Louis sniffles. "Hey I can make you feel good."

"I do not want you in my mouth again, you're too rough." 

"No no not that. Take those shorts off." Louis reluctantly does so. Harry nearly went breathless when he was the boys pink panties. "Get on all fours on the floor baby." 

"Okay." Louis does as told. Harry grips the boys panties looking at the word on his bottom: Baby! 

Harry pulls the panties down to the boys knees. "It's cold." The boy whines. Harry ignores his complaint and spreads the boys round bottom. He takes one look at the pink hole and licks his lips. _Fuck_ , he thought. "What are you doing?" The boy asks. Harry ignores this too before using the tip of his tongue to get a taste. The boy jolts. "You can't do that!"

Harry actually growls as he grips the boys waist and pulls his back. "I can do what ever I want little boy." He spreads Louis apart again and does one flat lick against Louis' hole.

"S-stop." 

Harry does the lick one more time and then pushes his tongue into the hot tight muscle. The boys leg begin to shake. "I can't do this!" The boy gasps out. "Oh god please mister--" Harry moves his tongue in the hot muscle causing the boy to finally moan. "Please sir--oh my god!" Harry pulls his tongue out and gives his hole little kitten licks cauing the already quivering boy to almost slip. 

Harry pulls away and smiles. "How does it feel?" Harry asked rubbing the boys bottom with his large hand. "Do you like how grown ups feel good."

Louis was dripping precum on his hardwood floor. "I--I like it." The boy sounded ashame in himself for liking such an act. 

Harry rubs his finger against the boys rim, tracing it for a while causing g the boy to push back. "So you want to finger you dirty little boy?" The boy shakes his head but Harry pushes it in. 

"Ah!" Harry fucks him with one finger then adds another. "T-take th-them out." The boys stutters. Harry adds in another finger. "Sir please my---oh fuck!" 

He was throbbing at the sound of that boy cussing. "Naughty language." He lands his palm in the boys bum. Louis moans out in pain and pleasure. "You're a dirty little boy."  

Louis presses his cheek into the floor pushing his body back on the man's fingers mindlessly. He was trying to say stop but he couldn't, his body wanted more. Harry caught his breath taking in the view of the boys round, gold, and tight little ass around his fingers and not only that, the boy was fucking himself absent mindedly on his three fingers. He angles his fingers a little looking for the boys prostate and the minute the boy pushed back his body quivered violently. "Oh god right there!" The boy pushed back but this time faster. He lifts up on his hands and pushes back on the man's fingers. "Please sir I feel funny!"

Harry pulls his fingers out and turns the boy around. He pushes his fingers into the boys mouth. "Suck." With out a word the boy sucks the man's fingers. Harry scans over the boys body; his shirt was lifted slightly showing his flat tight stomach and a bit of his chest, his penis was small and leaking precum, and his thighs quivering. Harry moves his finger out of the boys mouth. He takes the boys shirt off looking down at his hard nipples before going down on the right one and sucked down on it. The boy tries to move away but Harry holds him down. The boys body rubs against his trying to get off by rubbing his small cock on Harry's hip. 

"Please." Harry lifts up and goes over to the left nipple and uses his hand to twist his right nipple. Louis squirms under him. Harry lifts up and looks down at the boy. His eyes dialated, mouth slightly opened, red bloatches over his cheeks, and hair a mess.

"I'm going to fuck you." 

"Wh-what's that?" The boy blinks. Harry pushes the tip of his manhood to the boys hole, rubbing it there slightly. The boy bits his bottom lip. "You can't put that in me, it's too big. I can't--" Harry grips his hips and pushes into the boy. Louis screams out. Harry quickly puts his hand over the boys mouth.

"Shh baby." He thrusts into him slowly letting the boy get use to his size. "You're such a tease, you know?" 

Louis blinks moaning into the man's hand. 

"Over there in those tiny little clothes. Prancing around in booty shorts and little skirts." Harry felt anger boil inside of him. "I should fuck you senseless!" He moves his hand over to the boys neck. "I will fuck you so hard you'll be limping." He picks up speed. The boy let's out a sound that was cross of a moan, a scream, and a bit of a groan. His face was a mess. Harry loved the view of the mascara smears all over his face and the boys lipgloss smeared on his lips. He leans down and kisses the boys pushing his tongue into the boys mouth. The boy mimicks him. The kiss was sloppy and deep. He licks his tongue one last time before going to his neck and sucking into the boy's neck leaving a purple hickey. 

"Please sir!" The boy shakes under the man's body. "I feel funny make it stop." 

Harry makes sure he's hitting the boys prostate again and again. "You little slut. You deserve this. You're always in those little clothes. What did you expect to happen?" He smirks down at the wrecked little teenage boy. He keeps going until the boy clenches around him and his tiny little body jolts up. He shakes as he cums. "Fucking slut you're cumming just from my dick in your little tight pussy, huh?" 

The boy moves his hips against Harry. "M-more..."

"No more." Harry pulls out. He sits up and pumps his cock. "Suck this baby."

"You're gonna choke me." 

"No I'm not just suck it nice and slow." Louis licks the shaft tasting himself on the man's rather large member before taking him to his mouth. He bobs his head up and down taking in the man's large manhood. Harry pushes his fingers through Louis' hair and throws his head back. "I'mma cum in your mouth." Louis looks up at him, no longer with innocent eyes but the eyes of a fucked and wrecked little boy. He keeps going until Harry pushes up and let's himself spill into the boys mouth. Louis tries to move but Harry keeps him there. "No no baby you're taking every last fucking drop." And Louis did. 

Harry pushes him off and tells him to swallow and Louis does. 

It takes Harry a moment to realize what he did. He just realized he fucked his teenage neighbor. The boy had to be just fifteen. Louis wipes his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" Harry asks.

Louis looks at him and shake his head. "My throat and my bum hurts." He said with a hoarse voice.

Harry gulps. "I--I--"

"Is it bad that I like it?" 

 

 

 


End file.
